Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks
This is NintendoAccount's Eighth Spoof and Parody of Disney's 1937 movie "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs". ''Cast Snow White - Daisy (Mario) The Evil Queen - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) The Magic Mirror as Itself The Prince - Luigi (Mario) Prince Florian's Horse as Himself The Huntsman - Tiki Tong (Donkey Kong Country Returns) The Haunted Forest Monsters as Themselves Forest Animals as Themselves Doc - Kalimba Tiki (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Grumpy - Panflute Tiki (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Happy - Accordion Tiki (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Sleepy - Maraca Tiki Trio (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Bashful - Xylophone Tiki (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Sneezy - Gong Tiki (Donkey Kong Country Returns) Dopey - Banjo Ukulele Tiki (Donkey Kong Country Returns) The Vultures - Red Koopa Troopa and Green Koopa Troopa (Mario) The Raven - Goomba (Mario) The Old Hag - Shadow Queen (Paper Mario: Thousand Year Door) Scenes Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 1 - Opening Credits/"Prologue" Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 2 - Zelda's Magic Mirror Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 3 - Daisy Meets Luigi ("I'm Wishing/One Song") Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 4 - Zelda's Dark Demand Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 5 - In the Woods/Daisy Runs Away Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 6 - Daisy's Forest Animals ("With a Smile and a Song") Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 7 - Daisy Discovers a Cottage Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 8 - "Whistle While You Work" Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 9 - Meet the Tiki Taks ("Heigh Ho") Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 10 - Daisy Explores Upstairs Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 11 - Searching the Cottage (Part 1) Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 12 - Searching the Cottage (Part 2) Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 13 - The Tiki Taks Discover Daisy Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 14 - Daisy Meets The Tiki Taks Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 15 - Supper Not Ready Yet Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 16 - "Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Tiki Taks' Washing Song)" Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 17 - Deceived/Zelda Disguised Herself Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 18 - "The Tiki Taks' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 19 - "Someday My Prince Will Come" Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 20 - Bedtime in the Tiki Taks' Cottage Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 21 - Shadow Queen's Evil Plan Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 22 - The Tiki Taks Leave for Work Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 23 - Daisy meets Shadow Queen Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 24 - A Race Against Time Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 25 - Daisy's Death and Funeral Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 26 - True Love's First Kiss/Happily Ever After Daisy White and the Seven Tiki Taks Part 27 - End Credits Trivia'' It seems that Daisy has Semi-light brown hair, but it's different! Sorry about Banjo Tiki making noise in Part 12. Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoofs Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Movie Spoof Category:Silvia Cassani's Channel Category:A Fandom User